<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[C] Found Out by OneofWebs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299860">[C] Found Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs'>OneofWebs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends setting up friends, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Surprise Date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Hange, and Erwin swear that something is up. Levi looks a little too happy for something not to be up, and Eren thinks he knows exactly why Levi is smiling. While trying to set Levi up on what they think is his first date, Eren, Hange, and Erwin find they're just a little bit late to the news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[C] Found Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourloveisgone/gifts">ourloveisgone</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often that there wasn’t anything to do in the survey corps; the world was in danger, after all, and it often felt as if they were the only ones actively doing anything about it. However, there were early mornings, late nights, and long afternoons sometimes where the only thing available for them to do was just wait. Eren found himself waiting over a bowl of lackluster soup, and that alone wasn’t the strange part, but that he was eating his early morning breakfast directly next to Hange and Erwin.</p>
<p>Given his particular state of being, Eren did often find himself near and around those above him, but that didn’t make it suddenly feel normal or even good. For a while, he was still convinced that he was some special science project to these people, despite his continuous show of ability. What he wanted and what they wanted were two entirely different things, but Eren was under a thumb and just had to do what he was told. For the moment, they had all been told to just exist. To wait.</p>
<p>“You know,” Eren said, suddenly. Hange looked back at him, their mouth full of this same, awful soup, but their eyes were wide. They were listening intently.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>just</em> saying, here,” Eren prefaced, “but Captain Levi, you know? He seems to be in some good moods these days. Better than he was when I first met him, anyway.”</p>
<p>Erwin snorted. “Even Levi can be in a good mood. What makes you think this is so special?”</p>
<p>Eren shrugged. “Just think there’s someone he’s been looking at, you know? Makes sense. Everyone gets lonely.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Hange jumped in. “You think our captain has an eye for a lady, do you?”</p>
<p>Eren nodded, grinning wide. “Yeah! That. I think I know which one, too.” Eren leaned into the table, propping himself up on his elbows. “Got good word maybe that she likes him, too.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Erwin raised an eyebrow. “And just what are you proposing?” Eren was nothing but a schemer; they all knew that.</p>
<p>“You know Jenna, don’t you? Glasses,” he made a gesture like he was pushing his own up, though he did not wear any, “and long brown hair? Kinda thin, like a stick. Jenna.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know Jenna.” Erwin returned his glance from Eren’s obtuse gestures to his own meal. “She and Levi speak frequently. I’ve always considered her something like a pet project.”</p>
<p>Eren’s brows furrowed. “Aw, c’mon, that’s not fair. See her with Mikasa all the time. Mikasa says she’s getting good.”</p>
<p>“I suppose it’s possible. You weren’t exactly skilled when we picked you up.”</p>
<p>Hange laughed, then, pounding their hand into the table. “He’s right, you know,” they quipped, grinning wildly. “Still! I think this idea has merit. If the captain has some eyes for someone, then who are we as his dear friends to not help him out?”</p>
<p>“Really?” Erwin asked, disbelief written all over his face. “Are we children?”</p>
<p>“One of us is,” Eren muttered, cheeks full of soup. Maybe not technically, but he was going to own it as well as anyone.</p>
<p>“Release your inner child, Erwin!” Hange pressed. “When was the last time you had some fun! While we’re waiting around, we might as well do something productive.”</p>
<p>“There are plenty of things productive to be done that do not involve butting into Levi’s personal life.”</p>
<p>“Or,” Eren offered, “we could butt into Levi’s personal life.”</p>
<p>“I’m with him,” Hange declared. “He sounds like he knows how to have fun.”</p>
<p>Erwin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright, alright,” he said. “I suppose there isn’t anything better to do, and if Levi can keep this good mood going, we would all benefit from it.”</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit!” Hange cheered. “Overly analytical! I like it; I like it.”</p>
<p>Erwin rolled his eyes. “What exactly do you propose then, Eren?”</p>
<p>Eren smiled as he pushed his hair back out of his eyes. “We’ll set them up a date. Somewhere private. You,” Eren pointed to Erwin, “will be in charge of that. Don’t think anyone will find it weird if you go asking for special food makings, and such.”</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Erwin agreed.</p>
<p>“I will find Jenna. She’s not <em>my</em> best friend or anything, but she hangs around my friends.”</p>
<p>“She is my friend, though,” Hange argued. “Why don’t I talk to her?”</p>
<p>“Because you have to talk to Levi, obviously.” Eren snorted. “Don’t think I’m going to get very far with him, do you?”</p>
<p>Hange squealed with laughter, shaking their head. “You’re right, you’re right. Probably best to leave that out sour-face to me. I can take him.” Hange put up their fists, and Eren just laughed. This wasn’t exactly a fist fight, but whatever worked.</p>
<p>“I suppose that settles it,” Erwin said, stepping off of the bench. “I’ll procure them a space with some food, perhaps a candle or two.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, really set the mood.” Eren got up as well, and Hange followed. “What room?”</p>
<p>Erwin already had one in mind, so he shared it with the both of them before they three parted ways. Hange went to find Levi, Eren went to find Jenna, and Erwin went to ensure that there was actually a date for them at the long end of this tedious little road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whereas Eren thought he might find Jenna training, because he’d seen here there plenty of times before, she was not there. That was strange enough on its own, but Eren also managed to hunt down Mikasa in the training area, who attested that she had not seen Jenna all day. That put Eren right back to the drawing board, looking through the buildings and the supplies to try and find one young woman. Really, it shouldn’t have been that difficult, but Eren found himself searching under <em>beds</em> if it meant he might find her.</p>
<p>Eren looked and looked. He asked people if they’d seen her, thankful for once that the size of the survey corps meant that everyone had an idea of who everyone was. Even if they didn’t know her by her name, Eren described her and most people understood who he was talking about. Still, Eren couldn’t find her anywhere.</p>
<p>That was until he took a venture behind the kitchen area, hoping that maybe he would just find her brooding in the back alleyway. It wasn’t as if Jenna was a brooder or normally went brooding, but Eren was running out of places to check, and he knew certain people picked this spot to just hang out and look as if their lives were harder than the rest. None of those people were here, but just as Eren rounded the corner, he watched the back door open.</p>
<p>Jenna stepped out first, holding the door as Petra followed behind with a large box of scraps, ready to be tossed out. Petra was a little thing, but she had more strength in her bones than many people realized. It was part of what won her an exclusive spot on Levi’s team: she was <em>good</em>, and she was strong. Killing titans was like a cake walk for her and the rest of the team. It was almost strange to see her doing something so normal. Being so normal.</p>
<p>She and Jenna smiled at each other as Petra stepped through the door, then Jenna closed it behind them. When she glanced up, that was when she saw Eren there just standing and gawking. He had to gawk a little bit. Petra had always seemed so unapproachable to him, and here he was watching as Petra and Jenna just chatted and smiled as if they were the best of friends.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Eren greeted, stepping up. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t,” Petra quipped, though by the look on her face, she meant it in jest. Jenna even laughed.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Jenna said, instead. “Did you need something?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, actually, looking for you.” Eren pointed to Jenna. “Hoping you could come with me for a bit?”</p>
<p>Jenna blinked, tilting her head to the side. “Me? What do you need me more?”</p>
<p>She didn’t have any particular important rolls within the survey corps, which meant people didn’t usually come to her for problems or for solutions. They had the higher ups for that. As far as position went, Jenna was just a normal soldier. Normal, unassuming, and probably not very helpful. If she had some sort of special skill, maybe she could see helping people train, but that still wasn’t her forte. She had enough gusto to keep herself going, but not enough to share.</p>
<p>“Well, you know—” Eren shrugged, cursing himself mentally. He hadn’t gotten this far. He needed to come up with something quickly.</p>
<p>“It’s Hange,” Eren said. Hange had said they were friends with Jenna, so they were a good excuse. “We were looking at stuff this morning, and they were looking for some fresh eyes on something. Seem to think you got those eyes.”</p>
<p>Jenna gave a light smile, then looked over to Petra. “Are you good to handle this on your own?”</p>
<p>Petra nodded. “Certainly, just fine.” She smiled when Jenna didn’t seem too convinced. “Really, Jenna, it’s fine! Maybe just come back when it’s all over, though, okay? Could use your help in the kitchen. We’ve got good cooks, don’t get me wrong, but you just seem to make the food taste better.”</p>
<p>Jenna laughed, clearly not used to the flattery, but that squared that away. Eren could only hope that Hange’s task had gone even half as smooth. They couldn’t exactly go using themselves as an excuse, or they could. Maybe. Eren had seen Hange do some strange things in the past. If anyone could convince Captain Levi to go on a wild goose chase, it would be Hange. Levi had a healthy respect for them, so maybe this would work out better than Eren thought.</p>
<p>The only problem would be if they’d given Erwin enough time to get things ready, but Eren had spent way too much time just trying to <em>find</em> Jenna. Surely, things were fine.</p>
<p>They said goodbye to Petra, and then Jenna just followed a few steps behind Eren as he led her back the way he’d come, through the alley and to the front of the kitchens. They didn’t talk, as they really didn’t have any reason to talk. Jenna might have been friends with Mikasa and Armin, but she didn’t spend that much time with Eren. He didn’t spend that much time with anyone, really, and didn’t feel like changing that. It made the walk a bit awkward, but there was no way it wouldn’t be.</p>
<p>As they neared the door to the room Erwin hopefully had set up, Jenna began to realize that something was wrong. She got fidgety, looking around at the walls and the doors that they passed. She realized that this wasn’t anywhere near where Hange did their work, unless this work was on such a small scale that Hange was doing it on a desk. That wasn’t likely. Hange rarely did work at a small desk, sitting in a chair. Hange was more the type to spread everything over a table and stand there before it, staring until it told them its secrets.</p>
<p>“Um, Eren,” Jenna spoke up. “I hope this isn’t a bother, but where are we going? I thought Hange’s research site was in the other direction. You know, further out, not further in.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Eren responded, waving his hand back at her. “You’re right. This is just, uh—different work. You’ll see when we get there.”</p>
<p>Jenna’s brows furrowed. “Alright,” she said. “Do you know how long this is going to take?”</p>
<p>Eren shook his head and didn’t say another word. The more information he didn’t have to give her, the more she realized that something wasn’t right, but his lies were just going to push her to that conclusion faster. He just led her down the hallway as quickly as he could manage until they reached the room that Erwin had picked.</p>
<p>“In here,” Eren said, stepping to the side.</p>
<p>He didn’t open the door, rather, he let Jenna step in front of him and grab the doorknob on her own. She could already hear voices coming from inside, which eased her suspicions that something <em>bad</em> was about to happen. Still, she wasn’t expecting to see what she saw when she opened the door.</p>
<p>Erwin had set up a table in the middle with a makeshift tablecloth, red in color and a bit dirty. There was a candle in the middle and two rather scrumptious looking meals set up, one on either side. Erwin was standing in there, to the side of the room with his arms behind his back, and Hange and Levi were about ready to explode into an argument. The door opening stopped them, cold.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Levi said. He saw Jenna, and they all recognized the look on his face, then.</p>
<p>It was the same look Eren had seen him with just walking around camp, the same look that had clued him into the fact that even Captain Levi could have a crush on someone. Though a softer look than he normally wore, it was still very much him, and it meaning he had a crush was the only thing Eren could have fathomed.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Hange gawked. “What do you <em>mean</em> oh! What is this?” They whirled around. “Are we not correct? What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Jenna tilted her head to the side. “What’s going on here?”</p>
<p>“The captain likes you,” Eren supplied, pushing Jenna further into the room. “Wanted to set you guys up—you know. Everyone deserves to be a little happy when the world’s falling apart.”</p>
<p>Jenna chuckled, then, curling her fingers in front of her mouth like that was really going to hide her amusement. She waved, then, giving Levi her best, casual greeting.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Hange frowned. “What is the oh for, then?” They asked.</p>
<p>Levi looked at Jenna, that same look on his face. “Should we tell them?”</p>
<p>Jenna shrugged. “They figured it out on their own.”</p>
<p>“Not quite.”</p>
<p>“What is going on?” Eren butt in, stepping further into the room. “Are you guys going to have your date, or not?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Levi quipped. “It’s just not a first date.”</p>
<p>Eren, Hange, and Erwin all exchanged looks between each other. Not a first date. Jenna didn’t seem surprised when Eren admitted that Levi liked her.</p>
<p>“I thought they were trying to set me up with someone else,” Levi continued. “I would have ripped Hange’s head off, but you stepped through the door.”</p>
<p>Jenna grinned, then waved again with just her fingers. “It’s me,” she admitted, then stepped up.</p>
<p>Eren, Hange, and Erwin put the rest of the dots together as Levi and Jenna held hands right in front of them, both left and right grasping. Levin even swung them a bit from side to side, which was the last thing any of them expected to see. It was the softest and most playful they had <em>ever</em> seen Levi, any of them, and it was almost strange to look at.</p>
<p>“Wait, so—” Eren started.</p>
<p>“They’re already a thing!” Hange cheered, their hands up in the air. “Oh, what an <em>amazing</em> feat. We must be so smart.”</p>
<p>Levi snorted. “You’re an idiot.”</p>
<p>“That very well may be but look what we did!” Hange gestured out to the set table in front of them. “A free date! Imagine! How many dates does this brute take you on, sweetie?” Hange lunged forward to take Jenna’s hands from Levi’s.</p>
<p>Jenna blinked, taken aback, but she answered. “Um, not many. There’s not a lot of time—”</p>
<p>“See! This could not have worked better. The poor lady is utterly dejected under our captain’s care.”</p>
<p>“Watch it,” Levi bit, but he softened when Jenna laughed.</p>
<p>“Really, I’m fine,” she said. “I—really like him. He treats me nicely.”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess that’s alright.”</p>
<p>“The food doesn’t have to go to waste, though,” Erwin offered. He pulled out the chair closest to him and gestured. “Jenna, if you would.”</p>
<p>Jenna grinned. Really, she’d never had the chance to feel so taken care of. Almost like a princess. She stepped away, pulling her hands from Hange, and went to the chair that Erwin pulled out for her. Though she wasn’t dressed in any particular fashion, no dresses or tiaras, she sat down and rested as Erwin pushed her chair in. Like a princess, even if she was dressed like a soldier.</p>
<p>“Levi, if you would,” Erwin gestured to the other chair. “I would do the same for you, but I have a feeling you wouldn’t appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Levi scoffed again, stepping up to the chair. “Why do I feel like I’m being mocked?” He sat down.</p>
<p>“Not mocked,” Erwin clarified. “We’re all just a bit surprised, is all.”</p>
<p>“And we’re about to go tell everyone we know,” Eren filled in.</p>
<p>“That too.”</p>
<p>Levi rolled his eyes. “Whatever. It’s not like we’ve tried that hard to hide it.”</p>
<p>“And yet you did!” Hange cut in. They came up behind Levi’s chair to push it in the rest of the way. “You two enjoy your date. Our plan worked so well that we <em>retroactively</em> got you together, right?”</p>
<p>“Sure, Hange.” Jenna smiled.</p>
<p>After that, Eren, Erwin, and Hange all shuffled out of the room in single file, leaving behind their congratulations and their salutations. Their promise to tell everyone went unsaid, but as Levi had mentioned, they hadn’t really been <em>trying</em> to hide. Hiding was just easier. It didn’t make a lot of sense for Levi to get up in front of the whole survey corps and announce his girlfriend. That would have just been uncomfortable for the both of them.</p>
<p>Privately, however, Levi had no problem reaching across the table and taking Jenna’s hand back in his. They locked fingers, smiling at each other briefly before looking down to the food.</p>
<p>“It really does look good,” Jenna said.</p>
<p>“The whole survey corps is going to know by tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“They sure will, but it’s funny. I mean—if they saw it, it must mean we’re good for each other, right?” Jenna offered a sideways smile, clearly looking for some assurance.</p>
<p>Levi offered it quickly with his own sure smile and a nod. “I agree. We’re great for each other.” He squeezed Jenna’s hand before they both pulled away.</p>
<p>They didn’t need to say anything more than that. They had a beautiful meal and a beautiful table lined out in front of them, which neither one of them could say no to. Erwin had procured them a proper plate of steak, potatoes, and roasted vegetables, all perfectly seasoned with just a hint of garlic on top. If they were going to spend a day waiting around, waiting for orders and their next moves, they might as well spend it in peace. They might as well spend it together.</p>
<p>If the promise to tell everyone really did hold out, it might be the last moment of peace they got. Levi and Jenna being an <em>item</em>, as it were, was sure to send the whole place into an uproar for days, weeks even. If this was to be their last quiet moment, they wanted to savor it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/">Update Tumblr</a>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://tantumuna.tumblr.com">Personal Tumblr!</a>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites">My Twitter!</a>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>